Rosaline (Akashi Seijuurou X OC)
by tsuntsunii
Summary: I was once a Juliet to him but now I am nothing more but a mere Rosaline in those eyes. What if Rosaline came to love Romeo 'again? Just one more time; I want him to make me feel like his Juliet again. Shall we round up time in order for us to love again, Akashi? (Akashi Seijuurou X OC)
1. Prologue

Prologue: Rosaline (Akashi X OC)

Have you ever thought of Rosaline in the romantic but tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet? What she's thinking; feeling; or maybe doing throughout the story?

Of course not. She's just an extra, you all say.

But here's the twist:

What if Rosaline came to love the prince Romeo?

What if she fell for him later on?

What if she had a reason not to love him?

Did you give a thought of that?

No. Because Rosaline is nothing but an unseen character. We only knew her from Romeo's deep obsession in the beginning of the play, even before he gets to meet his fated Juliet.

I was once his Juliet.

Albeit, I now play the Rosaline in this story.

I am the antagonist. I am the bystander. I am the minor character who stands by the sidelines, watching and waiting for a cheesy romance to end.

Tragic, isn't it? How some of us are fated to watch a never ending cycle whilst doing nothing. It's as if life is mocking us for our insignificant roles; our existence on earth which is the stage.

If only I didn't made that stupid decision.

It was the timing. His love bloomed earlier than mine.

He proposed.

I rejected.

Too young for a couple of sixteen years of age while planning for the future.

Afterwards, a year of silence.

Now, I am eighteen years old and full of regret. Everyday to and from school, I drown in devastation, watching once again on the sidelines to see my beloved Romeo with his current Juliet.

My life at home is loving and warm in contrast to my school. Yet why do I feel so empty?

Desperately; I want to experience his love.

Badly; I want to feel his warmth all over me and endlessly listen to his whispers of affection.

Like mad; I want him.

_Oh, Rosaline, Rosaline. This has got to be a story of jest. _

Just one more time; I want him to make me feel like his Juliet again.

Even though I know it's impossible.

Shall we round up time in order for us to love again, Akashi?

* * *

I'm giving my fanfic a try in this site. (I seriously don't know what I'm doing here. Huhu.)


	2. Scene 1: Serendipity

Scene 1: Serendipity

Do you believe in love at first sight? I think it is quite over the top cheesy when others converse about that melodramatic phrase; an exaggeration will be better off said. I just can't help but feel apathetic towards it. It's something that I can't take literally. Nevertheless, this is a one man honest opinion.

I have a strange habit of reading books while being up in the trees. Falling is out of options and will be the death of me.

My life flashed before my eyes that day I first fell. It was terrible. I felt done for plus it's embarrassing dying in that kind of situation. Okay, I'm a bit hyperbolic but you get what I mean. How stupid would it be that falling off a tree was at the root of your death?

Although, how we met was pure serendipity; a happy accident; a pleasant surprise; a lucky fall, if you ask me. It's like finding a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Similar to the feeling of finding money in the pockets of your jeans without knowing it was in there the whole time while you're wearing it.

Well, it felt like that in our accidental meet.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" I screamed at the red head who was cupping his knees in order for him to stand up. The birds flew away at the sudden loudness of my question while the wind raked the leaves of my disheveled cover of my reading book which was lying page open upon the dry patch of grass; a board and shogi pieces lay scattered.

He coughed, thinking I winded him out when I fell on him. Luckily, there were no students around so I took the opportunity of rubbing my hand on the red stranger's back. "Don't touch me as you please," he slapped my hand harshly and stood straight up.

I massaged the hand he slapped. I was quiet, feeling guilty yet ticked off of his attitude. However, it was my fault from the start falling on him. When he faced me, I felt mesmerized by his dazzling multi colored eyes; ruby-gold pair.

He straightened his black tie and dusted the invisible dirt off his white vest. My eyes never left him, even while I bent down to pick up his shogi board. '_He's handsome..._' I was perplexed by his charming features in a good way. 'His eyes are beautiful too...' I commented mentally.

"Stop staring at me," his order effortlessly gave chills down my spine. I obliged to his command without hesitation. I quickly picked the small wooden shogi pieces up and placed it on top of his shogi board. "Sorry..." I muttered, embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter if you are. I still have to report you," he uttered. "Name?"

I blinked at him. "Don't tell me you're the type to tattle-"

"Name?" he cut me off. I narrowed my eyes at him although my mouth automatically spoke by itself. "Aizawa Kasumi. And what did you mean by reporting me?" I interrogated him.

"I'm just fulfilling my responsibility as my role of president of this school," he said and I widened my eyes at the new revelation. "Is there a problem?"

"P-President Akashi Seijuurou!" I stammered in panic. "I-I'm really, really sorry president! I-I didn't mean to fall on you! It was an accident!" I added a straight up apology, bowing.

So it was true that the president is a second year like me. Anyone could've mistaken him as a third year student because of his mature demeanor Still bowing my straight ninety degrees bow, a familiar flat object patted my ginger head. It was my book. He left my book balancing upon my head before I grabbed it and regained my posture.

I watched the red head sit on the spring green grass. The jumbled shogi pieces slightly shook on top its board as Akashi pulled his wooden chess game in front of him, rearranging each of the pieces in their rightful positions. "Choose to either play with me or leave," he said.

I don't know how to play shogi nor want to leave either. I silently sat oppositely to him with his neat and organized board game between us; my book resting on my lap. Regardless of my lack of knowledge in shogi, I shyly mirrored his play. "Why were you up there reading?" he abruptly spoke, breaking the silence.

Strangely, I blushed while reasoning. "I-It's a weird habit of mine. I realized I get into the story more easily while I'm up there. Nothing special..."

"You're an odd one," his comment made me look down at my book, embarrassed. "No matter. I'll prepare myself the next time you fall,"

"W-What do you mean? You're coming here again?" I questioned.

"I come here often," he moved a piece forward while I secretly smiled upon hearing his answer. "Checkmate, Kasumi,"

Even though we weren't close, I liked the way he said my name boldly. I didn't mind my boring defeat. "I'll take my leave now. It was nice playing with you, Kasumi,"

There. There it is. He said my name again. Why do I feel special all of a sudden? Wow. I'm such a weirdo. "Y-You're coming again right? Here?" I asked, pointing my finger at the ground stupidly. He shrugged as he tidied his game. "Depends," was his curt answer. Oh yeah, he's the president. Figures.

He stood up, carrying his game board. I flinched on the spot when he slowly threw a shogi piece to me. My reaction was fast so I instantly caught it. "W-What's this?" I referred to what he just did, not the small pentagon piece in my hands.

"I'll claim that piece from you tomorrow here," he uttered, gazing into my green eyes. "Don't lose it, Kasumi," he then turned around and went on his way. He left me dumbstruck; my heartbeat racing.

How we met was pure serendipity.

* * *

"Aizawa, it's our lunch break now," a voice snapped my half awake self. I was staring into space again, remembering those old memories.

"I think I just failed the test, Hayashi..." I mumbled, slowly standing up my chair; my textbooks in my arms. I received a look of concern from my friend, Hayashi Yoshiro. He has nice straight long ebony hair which complements his dark violet eyes. He's one of the tallest third year students in Rakuzan and he's pretty smart too.

"It was not all that hard. I think you're too overreacting. You'll pass for sure," he smiled at me as I gave him a hesitant nod. We walked out of the classroom, chatting casually about our random likes and dislikes. "Before we meet up with Yuu and Ueda," he mentioned the names of our friends as we walked side by side.

Akiyama Yuu is the quietest guy you'll ever meet. He talks rarely to me about timetables and subjects but we're not relevantly close. Despite that, he's nice in a mysterious way. It's still unknown to me how he's best friend with an open and sociable guy like Hayashi.

The maturest yet humorous out all of us is my best friend, Ueda Kisa. She's an addict when it comes to video games. She doesn't like to be called a tomboy which is her current nickname by most of our girl classmates here. She's pretty and since she has a fetish for video games that a scene of her getting asked out is typical and normal in my everyday life. She rejects all of them though. Poor guys.

"What about them?" I asked, not looking where I'm heading.

"Before we meet up with Yuu and Ueda, I need to get something out of my locker so is it fine if you-"

**CRASH.**

"Ouch!" I reacted when the heaviest book which is my math dropped onto my big toe. "Argh!" I can't help but crouch down thanks to the physical pain.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry, Aizawa-chan! I-It was an accident!"

That voice... That damn voice. She's the last person I ever want to see in this whole school. I cursed under my breath. If she's here then he must be near...

"Uwaaah! I really am sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

I clutched my remaining text books in my arms, my stomach churning uncomfortably. "H-Here, Aizawa-chan," I stopped looking at the ground and brazenly faced her. She was crouching down as well. Her long white hair and worried golden eyes mocked my dull appearance; she was holding my math book in front of my face.

"T-Thank you..." I muttered in the process of retrieving my book. My heart stopped, suddenly seeing a masculine hand holding onto my book instead of the sorry girl in front of me. "Chieko, you're as clumsy as ever..."

I suddenly felt terrible. Hearing him say another girl's first name is the worst. I should be already fine with this feeling of replacement. Why am I trembling? My heart is aching so bad. "Kasumi, take your book and stand up," his words were harsh but I obliged to it like the old times.

"Aizawa, are you alright?" Hayashi queried me so carelessly that I felt like crying. Bowing my head, I gave him a shaky nod. If only Kisa was with me she would get me out of this mess. She's the only soul I told about my heartbreak.

"Aizawa-chan, Seijuurou-kun is just being a big dummy right now! Don't listen to him!"

Seijuurou-kun? Wow. I never even called him by his first when we used to be together. Not once. I hugged my books tightly as if they're the only friends I have other than Hayashi who was right next to me, clueless.

"Let's go, Chieko," Akashi spoke. I didn't look at him. I didn't want his appearance reminding my regret.

My heart dropped. It was painful to see it; their hands intertwining as they walked off like a couple. O God. I want to get out of this hell.

"See you around, Aizawa-chan! Sorry again!" the girl that was mentioned as Chieko chirped cheerfully.

Why? Why am I not allowed to be happy for them? Why is my heart refusing to be happy? Just why?

"Aizawa... You don't look so good..." Hayashi said as we finally departed from that scene. "Are you okay?"

Such a familiar and very well known question. "I'm fine," I said.

And such a very well known lie. "Everything is perfectly fine,"

* * *

I don't know what I'm writing. Lol.


	3. Scene 2: Paradise

My life has always been perfect. By perfect life as in my major parts of my time on this earth: no family issues, no senseless arguments played, no mistreatments, good goofy friends and I guess my grades are mediocre.

Father works as a business man. Mother doesn't need to apply for any sort of hardship because dad has good pays meaning she's your typical stay home mom. I have two older siblings; the oldest is my sister, Saki, she works as a store manager in this very well-known make up brand whilst my older brother, Tomoe, is currently studying at University. He's into computers, gadgets or anything technological related.

As for me, this will be my final year as a high school student. Time sure flies by while you're having fun.

Heh. Fun. How can a perfect life be fun?

I'm not popular. Only a few acknowledge me and that's through that popular open friend of mine. I'm not saying I'm a walking human atmosphere but boy, living a perfect life without any scandalous drama is pretty…

Boring.

Nothing interesting happens. I live in a warm home. I have loving parents and okay siblings. My friends are kind of cool too. Not to mention, we're wealthy.

Anyone can call my life paradise. Heck I should be happy I'm living in it, but everything just sucks. I'm not spoiled; my father disciplined me when I was a child to not take advantage on riches. Something just lacks.

I need something to make my heart pound with excitement.

I need something to make my temples sweat, catch myself wanting to be pretty while my mind is in a meltdown.

I need something to let me look forward to life every day.

Not something but someone.

I need him. I want him.

With all the riches, the power, the money I have, I can never buy his love or him. If money could buy love, then yes, I wouldn't hesitate to get the love I want.

This just illustrates how pathetic and desperate I am.

* * *

"Rise and shine, honey," I heard my mother's voice as a ray of sun beam hit my face. I grunted and pulled the covers over my head but she already stripped my covers off me. She knows my strategy when waking up in the morning very well.

"Five minutes… actually give me ten," I muttered, cracking an eye open to see my mom's youthful face. Her orange hair was in a messy bun as if she only woken up half an hour ago.

"Oh, dear. Have you been up all night texting again, Kasumi?" my mom asked suspiciously, her lips thinning into a frown.

I blinked at her skeptically. "No…" I lied. I sat up.

"Then will you explain to me how you got those eye bags, young lady?" she interrogated as she zoomed her bluish-green eyes to my pillow.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" I said hastily as I stood up. I bended down, folding my blanket neatly and placed it above my pillow.

A smile crept on her face. "That's what I thought," she smiled cheekily at me. "Akashi is waiting downstairs, by the way~"

My emerald eyes widened. "What?! But I just woke up! I can't let him see me coming down like this!" I scanned at my wrinkled pajamas, getting ticked off by the blotch of ketchup on my collar.

She laughed and that's when I realized she was pulling my leg. I rolled my eyes, gently pushing her out of my bedroom. "Ugh. Mom, just get out. Don't ever do that again," I spoke to her bluntly while she chortled.

"Hey~ You forgot to give me your morning kiss. Even if you're turning sixteen this year, that doesn't mean you're not my baby anymore," she said, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes again and pecked a kiss on her cheek. She went off happily.

"Cell phone," I said to myself when a faint a music box ringtone reached my ears. I rushed to my bed's side and dug my hand under the pillow to fish out my vibrating noisy cell.

I couldn't help but grin. I slid the unlock button sideways and instantly opened the message icon.

**_Him: I'll be there to pick you up at half past eight. Good morning._**

I bit my lips, squealing.

**_Me: My mom freaked me out this morning because she told me you were already here at my house._**

I waited for his reply for a couple of seconds.

**_Him: She's telling the truth._**

**_Me: Dafuq? Nice try, Akashi._**

**_Him: Sharp tongue you have there, Kasumi. Your mom wouldn't like this._**

**_Me: You don't even know my mom's phone nu-_**

"Kasumi! What did I tell you about swearing?" my mom roared from the floor below. I froze in place, dropping the phone out of panic unto the soft cushions. "You come right down here, young lady! Do you know what time it is?"

Stupidly, I obeyed her command without checking the time in my phone. I hurried down the marble steps, my orange morning hair swaying behind me. Just as I was about to walk in the grand dining room, I stopped at my tracks.

A blazing red color caught my attention. In that instant, my heart screamed. "What are you doing here, A-Akashi?!"

A red head teen in a grey uniform scarcely blinked his unique eyes of gems. A spotless glass plate was set upon the antique table in front of him by my mother. "What an unusual way to start a morning," Akashi muttered a comment as he scanned my figure. "Ketchup," he smirked, pointing to his uniform collar in amusement.

I was fuming. "Mom!" I complained. In response, she chuckled. She wasn't joking after all. Very funny.

"Hey, prez. What's up?" my big brother's voice came from behind. An electrifying zap pierced my sides, resulting me leaping into the air and slipping a profanity loudly.

My mother's gentle eyes widened in shock and displeasure as one of the four maids in my house anonymously heeled off into the kitchen while carrying a decent platter of breakfast. "Kasumi! That's the second time!" mother cried out dramatically.

How did I end up at fault?! Everyone knows that I don't like getting attacked on my sides. You guessed it right. Unfortunately, I'm ticklish.

"Wow, Sumi. Watch your foul mouth, will ya?" Tomoe teased, roughly brushing past me as he guffawed. Tomoe is your typical obnoxious big brother, well for me.

I glared at him as he strode over to Akashi, ignoring mother's repetitive lecture on swearing. I saw Akashi hand over a small blue slip in secret to my grinning brother; a detention excuse pass.

"Hey!" I interjected angrily at their secret bribery. Tomoe winked and poked his tongue at me despite the fact that he's 18, the age you finally leave high school. A devilish smirk played on Akashi's lips. Being the president always has its perks.

"Oh dear, oh dear. Akashi, you must hurry off for school. It's getting late," mother reminded him worriedly.

Akashi pondered for a moment. "As you wish, Mrs. Aizawa. I shall get going now," he said as he stood up. "This is the eight time running late in two weeks, that's a record," Akashi sighed after mom and Tomoe left the dining room.

"Whatever," I grumbled bluntly in defeat. "By the way, that was mean," I slightly pouted, recalling their bribery and Tomoe's torture earlier.

"What can I say? I'm a business man's son," Akashi smirked as he oddly scanned around the room. His eyes met mine and things happened fast.

The gap between us disappeared in no time when he grabbed me by the waist. I awkwardly jerked at the touch but I was red like a tomato. He planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

* * *

After that, he told it was his morning kiss. He doesn't like being kissed but he prefers to be the one doing it. Why am the one remembering all this now? Is it because it's the morning? So many mornings have passed but it had to be this morning even though nothing special is taking place today.

"How are you and Akashi Seijuurou getting along, Kasumi?" my father's question woke me up completely. It's Saturday and we're eating breakfast together as a family… well, omitting my university student brother and my workaholic sister.

"We say hi sometimes," I lied. Father gave me a small nod.

_Horrible. We don't talk. He has someone else by his side._

Mother flashed a dazzling smile. "He's doing well in his studies, right? But he doesn't come here much often anymore…" she trailed off sadly. "I wonder why?"

_It's because of me._

"He must be busy planning out his future which I think is excellent," father smiled reassuringly, sawing his steak. "He's the heir of a prominent business company after all. He's an outstanding kid,"

My heart sunk as they talked more about him in pure admiration and awe.

_I know he's excellent. I know he's outstanding. He's flawless. He's extraordinary. He's amazing. Nevertheless, he's perfect himself. I know that because I used to be with him._

_I lost him._

"I'm done," I stood up expressionless. I gave no spare glance to my parents who didn't mind me leave the table. I went upstairs and shut myself in my big spacious bedroom.

I got my mobile device out and unlocked it. No messages.

I smiled out of emptiness. Just like I anticipated.

I inhaled the air slowly. I shut my eyes from daylight as I slid my back against the door.

"Be used to this pain. Be used to this pain. Be used to it," I repeated. The phone in my hand trembled and so as the heart. This sucks badly. I still haven't gotten used to this pain since two years ago.

_Say something I'm giving up on you…_

I love the song Say Something 3 I'm currently watching this Japanese drama called 1 Litre of Tears. It's sad. I haven't cried yet though. I watch it for Japanese homework~ lucky me.


	4. Scene 3: Stay

Rosaline Scene 3: Stay

There are times when you need saving; a period in your life where everything just crumbles down one after another in a slow cruel pace as it tears your insides without a shred of mercy or care. Like a song, you repeat the same question in your head: "When will it end?" as you wait for your rescue, someone reaching out to you and pull you out of your misery; a saviour, you say.

My cousin was my first crush in my early childhood times. He was two years older than me. As kids we would always play heroes and villains with our other cousins. Sometimes it's necessary for heroes to have an extra hand by their side; a sidekick.

There was never a time I remember not playing the role of a sidekick with my cousin who I was crushing to. I would always cause a tantrum or cry whenever everyone apart from me sides with him. I was that in love. Too in love to be more precise. I wanted more than to be his sidekick.

My relatives would always tease about us, calling my love as 'puppy love' something childish yet amusing to them. Their taunts didn't mind me but on the other hand, my cousin was irked by it. He would sometimes get annoyed of me sticking like glue to him but he wouldn't dare do anything to hurt or push my feelings away.

The first time my heart broke was on my last day being a six year old. An adult told me there was no way I could marry my cousin since it was illegal. I bursted into tears swallowing. That was also the first time tasting a piece of reality. It kind of ruined my birthday the following day.

Of course, we matured and got older. Eventually, all of my relatives scattered, moving from one place to another while some migrated in foreign lands. My ex-crush cousin moved three cities away from where I lived. I was sad to see him go but I got over it quickly just like the day I got the taste of reality.

We were still close but not as close as we were from before. I signed up to a very well-known social network and we added each other. We would chat about random things and keep each other updated. I was happy to hear he got a girlfriend although somewhere in my heart I felt a prick of forlorn.

That was around the time I met the only perfect human being who ever existed. He was also happy to hear about my unsteady feelings towards Akashi. Months later, I finally graduated from middle school and entered Rakuzan High School as a sophomore.

He then thought of visiting me.

**_XXXX-kun: Yo couz! Guess what?_**

**_Me: I'm too lazy to guess. What?_**

**_XXXX-kun: I'm coming over to your place next weekend!_**

**_Me: Really?! Why all of a sudden?_**

**_XXXX-kun: Because I'm awesome. Duh. I haven't seen you for a long time so I asked myself why not? My parents bought me a new car after receiving my driver's license. Plus, I'm curios of this Akashi dude. You're too young to get comfortable (if you know what I mean)._**

**_Me: You malicious creep! We'll never do that sort of stuff! Don't even think of coming here anymore!_**

**_XXXX-kun: Take a chill pill, couz! Jeez. Anyway, your mom even invited me to stay over the night but I still have tons of paperwork to cry on. Enjoy your sophomore year as much as you can._**

**_Me: Alright. I'll see you next week then, pervert._**

**_XXXX-kun: Let's play heroes and villains again, 'kay? Don't go crushing on me again. I'm taken. Lololol. _**

We never got to play our favourite game.

* * *

"Kasumi, dear. You haven't eaten all day since we got back from the funeral..." my mother's soft voice sounded behind my bedroom door. A streak of light penetrated into the darkness when the door slightly creaked open. "Your dinner will get cold," she reminded me the fourth time now.

"Not hungry," my reply devoided emotions. She knew my cousin very well. She also knew he was my first love.

A tired huff eluded by the door. "I guess you need some alone time. Tell me if you want to eat, okay?" I was glad she left it off like that. It was as if she understood me. I didn't want to hear comforting speeches.

I choked a tiny profanity out after hearing the door close shut. I lay face back on the bed. I remained in this position for the last few hours after arriving from my cousin's grave. Something dense welled up inside my chest, hacking my sobs pathetically which made breathing difficult.

"W-Why did he have to d-die? W-Why did you have to l-leave without saying goodbye?" my soundless weeps hung like insignificant dusts in the air. Not even a soul whispered as a reply to my cries.

He died in a freak car accident. He and his girlfriend were in the car. He used his own body to protect her one second before his unfortunate cut in his life. The girl survived although severely injured while Death chose him. Known for his sacrifice, he died as a fearless hero for rescuing his partner in crime.

He died as a saviour.

I shed more briny tears, breaking down badly in my cushion bed which provided comfort for my vulnerable state. I was drowning in the waters of agony. It hurt to breathe or open an eye. I never thought I would experience a death of a loved one. I thought something like this only happens to other people. Is this a punishment for thinking like that?

A slow music box ringtone jingled under my pillow. I wiped my tears and cleared my throat to sound perfectly fine like my crying never happened. "Hello?" I murmured on my cell's microphone.

"Are you done crying?" was the reply I got from the other end.

'_He's still alive..._' was my stupid emotional thought. "I guess I already am..." I murmured feebly once more.

"Alright," Akashi said.

No one talked after that. No one hung up. We both like the silence. It was comfortable rather than awkward. What I love about these moments is listening to his quiet breaths, knowing that he's there; living, breathing and existing. I already felt intimate with him by being like this even though the distance between us was greater.

"He's gone..." I murmured under my breath. "He's gone..." again and again I repeated, my voice cracking word by word. The memories of him gave my mind a cold dose of nostalgia.

"You know better. No one lives forever," Akashi coolly stated. I started crying again but softly. He let out a sigh and he kept quiet throughout my silent sobs.

Unlike other people who're insensitive to death, I'm the weakest opponent against it. I didn't understand the concept of suicide around the young people in my age. They treat the morphed person called death as their saviour. I will never escape life in such an absurd way.

"Akashi, don't ever leave my side," I couldn't stand the thought of abandonment. I don't want to lose Akashi. He's unique and different from all the other guys. I found him first therefore he's mine.

"You'll always be mine, Kasumi and I'll always be yours,"

Forever and ever. Always.

* * *

I stared down unto the pavement below my toes. I was sitting high up on the ledge of a creamy concrete balcony belonging to my father's company building. There was a colossal skyscraper that caught me eye. It looked like it could touch the blazing orange sky if it was built taller.

"Forever..." I eluded a long sigh, dangling one leg in the air. The wind roared and howled behind me, my ginger locks covering parts of my face as it danced and tousled with the wind. Despite the sun-shiny weather, it was cold up here.

I dangled another leg in the air, nostalgic. My heart ached painfully reminiscing that lie behind that promise. "You'll always be mine..." I mumbled, releasing a tear out of my left eye.

I imagined him, standing right behind me, with his bloody spiky hair and those eyes full of dominance, finishing half of what I said. '_and I'll always be yours,_'

Emotionally and mentally heartbroken, I was. No one comforted me as more tears came raining down my face. I wondered if the people down there on the streets thought it was raining despite the clouds evacuating the city as they drift so quietly. Will they even look up? Will they do anything if they see a girl about to jump off the building? Will my tears ever reach someone?

Just like my cousin's girlfriend, I need a saviour. I can't even.. save myself.

* * *

This took me a while to update this. Sorry for that. I apologize for the grammar mistakes and such. huhu. (unedited).


	5. Scene 4: Pain

Rosaline Scene 4

Rays of morning light seeped in between the slits of my bedroom's curtains, endlessly forcing my thin eyelids to flutter up and down meekly. The mattress underneath squeaked its metal springs entered into my ears after rolling my dense body over to the edge of my queen sized bed.

Today was the day. Every gardener were out and about in the mansion's garden; cutting the hedges to form exquisite shapes; measuring every blade of green they see on the ground; and planting beautiful flowers, mainly roses, in the designated area since it was the season of spring. The banquets of food my family have catered were made by the best chefs in town and the five towered rose themed red velvet cake was to be delivered in the hour of noon. Not a speck of dust and grime were found anywhere in the Aizawa's estate.

As for me, I just had to look presentable. If possible, perfect. I slipped my half naked body into a layered pale lavender gown which looked like an upside down rose. The silky dress embraced my figure like a lover. A perfect fit. I pinned my wild ginger tresses into a bun, leaving my fringe aside to fall freely on my face.

My big sister, Saki, entered my room with a luggage full of cosmetics. "Big day, huh?"she queried me rhetorically, taking a second pause to analyse the facial she had effortlessly worked on my complexion. "Father got the position of CEO in the company he's working in since the former one was too ill to even sign papers… and there's your birthday," she chuckled softly as though my birthday was a side event. "How old are you turning again?"

"18," I answered her. She only gave a brief nod then continued to do my makeup.

"All…" she murmured, smoothly gliding a blood rose lipstick on the bottom part of my lips. "Done!" she cheered in delight as if she achieved this kind of task for the first time.

Smiling a little, I thanked her. We exited together through my bedroom door. The party doesn't start till early six o'clock meaning I had several hours to spare. Without further ado, I surrounded myself with mountains of stories in the family's library where I feel more like at home than in other rooms. I went into a deep soundless slumber half way through reading my fourth book of today. It took two maids to wake me up, informing me that the party had just started. I was careful not to rub my eyes for I wore mascara.

"My lady Aizawa, if it's not too much to ask, could I please dress your hair up for you?" one maid offered politely while the latter disappeared off to carry out her service.

I patted the back of my head, feeling disobedient strands drooping loosely from the unstable bun. Stripping my hair tie off, I shook my head like a dog after its shower, making my hair twice as messy as before.

"My lady…" the maid protested meekly.

"My hair is fine as it is," I told her, combing the stubborn knots on the ends with the use of my own fingers. My tone of voice was unexpectedly cold that a dejected expression replaced the maid's kind façade. "Maybe next time," I covered my offense up with a guilty smile.

Without a word or sound, she bowed in shame and left me. Did she hear what I said?

Immediately, I trotted downstairs, heading to the largest area in the whole mansion in expensive heels. Just like Cinderella, I changed into a flawless actress. I was already a princess. I have never touch filth in my life. I have servants who work for me day and night. I eat five star gourmet dishes for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Instead of a mansion, it feels like I've been living in a palace. Luxuries, technologies, fashion, you name it, I own it.

'_I'm not even happy,_'

I gave a glance to my mother, who was joining arms with father as if they were a young couple in their 20's. Father stood tall and proud as more rich nobles congratulated him for his success. Tomoe and Saki were by the chocolate fountain professionally having a conversation with other people in their age group.

And there was him.

As if I was still living from two years ago, I caught myself breathless _again_. It's very peculiar. It's as if I don't notice his presence in school every day. One side of his scarlet hair was slicked backwards, showing off his golden eye more publicly than his red one which was slightly covered by the remaining bangs. Wearing a formal black suit and pants, his handsome guise outmatched all the other young gentlemen present in the party.

I felt my face turn apple red when those unique eyes which I've stared into deeply and lovingly before made eye contact to mine. It wasn't much of a surprise when he ignored me because that's the way it goes when you run into your former lover. I watched him from the distance as he spoke something to my brother with a deadpanned façade before leaving them to go outside in the garden.

'_Should I follow him?_' I started to tremble at that question. The reason why he left his acquaintances was because he was aware of my existence, right? Whenever he sees an arm or a leg belonging to me, do I provoke him? Am I that unbearable?

"Kasumi," my brother Tomoe came up to me. I didn't notice him walking towards me.

"What is it?" I responded, devoiding a choke.

"Akashi wants you to meet him up outside,"

I stared at him in shock. "R-Really?" I stuttered, not believing my ears. I didn't know what to expect.

"R-Really," my brother mocked me of my reaction whilst answering it. "Just go," he told me before he headed off to be with his pack.

Without further delays, I left the ballroom and started my search for the red head prince in haste. My mind raced as my breath hitched while I sprinted in the pathway. I gave up wearing my high heels a long time ago. Who cares if that fabric footwear cost millions? I said I would give everything up just for him. I just wanted to be alone with him again.

"A-Akashi…" I mustered my loudest voice the moment my eyes fell on his red hair which glistened under the smiling moon.

He faced to my direction, his eyes boring holes upon my figure. His torso leaned backwards against a well embroidered of precious stones while untangling his arms from its crisscrossed position. He carried a thin book with him.

Every step towards him felt like achieving the impossible. "H-Hi," I could hear my heart drumming loudly in my ears.

"Hey," he spoke without flaws. That voice melted me like ice cream on a hot summer's day.

"What's that?" I asked out of impulse, referring to the object in his hand casually.

_Have you forgotten that he's your ex?_

"A book," he answered, handing it over me with steady movements. "It's for you. Happy birthday,"

Despite the book being given right in front of me, all my attention was focused on him. He left my body paralyzed on the spot. For the first time in two years he approached me despite the terrible past we both shared. I inhaled air in anon, whispering my gratitude, "Tha-"

"Kasumi," his deafening stoic voice cut me off harshly. Glaring his eyes into knife edges, he said to me mercilessly, "Take the book. I want to leave,"

I never felt indirectly insulted in my whole entire life. My hands trembled as I took the book from him which led him to walk out of the space where I was in. Did I really deserve that kind of treatment?

Moments later, after finally getting my head to register the truth that he despised me in the cruelest utmost bitter way, tears rained down like a turbulent storm which wiped out all the artificial beauty off my face. My heart inside throbbed painfully, barely surviving.

I slammed the gift hard against my forehead, sinking into the physical pain which I had caused upon myself. If my parents see me like this, they'll think that I need professional help. There was this one time when my mother called me insane for scratching myself. I snapped due to anxiety and pressure caused by my studies. I slapped the surface of the book again on my face. The pain was strange. It didn't hurt at all. It was oddly relieving.

"_Stop that, Kasumi. You're being unusually stupid," _

"_I'm sorry, mother..."_

_Rosaline,_ the book title read. _Happy birthday, Kasumi. _


	6. Scene 5: Dear Rosaline

Scene 5: Dear Rosaline

After splashing my face with the water in the well that was cleaned by the gardeners, my hands gripped the edge of the well as my reflection stared back at me with the smiling moon above my head. My wet orange locks created ripples on the water drip after drip, realizing my eyes were bloodshot and swollen while my nose imitated the bright nose of the reindeer Rudolph.

Appearing emotionally stable in front of people after constantly crying for an hour makes my hollow stomach feel nauseous and tight. Anyone could tell if someone have had a good cry by just glancing at them due to the obvious signs on their complexion.

I hate it when people notice these signs. I hate it the most when they start to care. For the sake of curiosity, everyone shoots you with questions and advices in hopes to enlighten you from the depressing mood. Every single one of them gets on your nerves until finally you explode. It's none of their business, you say. They can't make you feel better but it's not their fault that they care. Actually, you should be grateful that some people spare you some of their attention.

As for me, I'm the most ironic human being. I constantly run into these feelings a lot. Everything I say, I want people to look at it oppositely.

"I can't let father's guests see me like this," my voice sounded distant and raspy after releasing a heavy breath. The book which Akashi gave me silently lay upon the midnight green grass near my foot. Crouching low to get it, an idea popped inside my brain like a light bulb that had a short circuit.

I sauntered into the sea of nobles, shielding my ruined face with my gift while I navigated myself to safety. Since I'm a lover of books, I didn't hesitate to inhale the strong scent of the book that was giving off naturally. I was relieved that I needed to take a few steps left to reach the staircase; however, I couldn't take a blind eye to my father's summon for me.

"Kasumi!"

I swore under my breath.

I still continued to conceal my face while taking light lady-like steps towards my father and his colleagues. I swallowed the heavy lump in my throat, preparing to speak. "Good... evening," I lowered my book half way down my face as my bangs covered up my swollen eyes.

"That book," a low grown up voice, which sounded familiar to my ears, initiated a conversation. "I was wondering why Seijuurou would bring a book to a party then I realized that it's your birthday today," Akashi's father chuckled lightly. "Happy birthday, Kasumi,"

"Thank you," I responded quietly, keeping my eyes low as if I was reading the book.

"My daughter never stops reading," I heard my father chortled.

"Oh, then I supposed that Kasumi has no trouble studying?"

My father hesitated to give an answer as I stood there immobile like a statue. "Ah... I know that she excels in English and is doing average on her other subjects," a white lie slipped through his teeth. It's true that I excel in English but currently it's been a pain to my brain. My grades on my other subjects are low but passable. Overall, my father didn't specifically answer the question that was given to him.

"I see," was Mr. Akashi's short response.

"You seem pretty indulge with that book of yours, Kasumi," my father's voice grew stern which translated to: _Where are your manners? Put it down now. _My hand disobeyed my father's invisible order since I knew if I let them see my face they would notice the signs. I can't let them know that I cried.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to borrow your daughter for a moment, Mr. Aizawa," my body twirled one-eighty degrees due to an incredible force that almost sent my book flying. The man took me by the hand and swiftly dragged me away from my father before he could even escape a word.

"I thought I could play as the hero since you looked like you were about to cry on the spot," the gentleman snickered which I recognized him immediately.

"H-Haru," I stuttered dumbstruck, widening my eyes. He faced his head towards my direction showing off a triumphal smirk. My former fiancée lead me at the foot of the stairs where he still held onto my hand. "Let's chat for a couple of minutes and I'll let you go. How's your birthday going?" he questioned me casually, obviously hiding his curiosity. Possibly, he's concerned of me.

"So far it's... great?"

"How did your response turn into a question?" he guffawed, wiping off an invisible tear. As soon as he stopped laughing he stared into my dry emerald eyes. He plastered a devious smile. "Girls like you... should hurry up and get in my bed. I seriously want to spoil you silly, Kasumi,"

I retracted my hand when I felt his grip relaxed. I only stared at him intently without mumbling a word as he covered his face with his hand. "You know you're the only girl I liked and still to this day," he muttered, revealing his hazel eye between the gaps of his finger gaps. "Go already before I could take you away," his tone went dead flat serious.

I hesitated for a bit but in the end I choked out the words "Thank you". It didn't feel quite right after listening to him say all those things to me but the best thing to do was to ignore it. I guess I handled the situation maturely this time unlike the first time when Haru showed his true colors.

I instantly jumped onto my bed after locking my bedroom door behind me. My eyes drooped while my muscles felt dense. I was clearly exhausted but I already planned to read Akashi's gift beforehand.

Opening the hard cover, the name 'Rosaline' was at the center of the page bolded in a fancy font while a beautiful rough sketched rose was imprinted at the bottom left corner of the page. I kind of skimmed read through the pages as I climbed up the stairs and walking all the way here. There was no doubt that it was a romance novel. On second thought, it wasn't even a narrative. The summary was missing from the back. Each and every individual page started off with the words, "_Dear Rosaline,_"

There were love letters and poems.

"Since when did Akashi act this cheesy... and who's Rosaline?" I mumbled, finally reading the first letter. I was surprised at how short it was.

_Dear Rosaline, _

_Day in and day out; I always think of you.  
Do you know how hard it is to be noticed by you?  
Passion  
Infatuation and not to mention  
Love  
There are all for you  
Rosaline, can't you say that you love me too? _

I gushed, feeling my cheeks overheat. Reading the last verse the second time, I cracked a toothy smile; the corner of my lips reached to the bottom of my ears. Forgetting the fact that I wanted to sleep in the first place, I read the whole novel in one hour. At the end of that hour, my heart was in a total frenzy. "It's sad and cute at the same time," I heaved tiredly onto my pillow. I can't believe that this second point of view novel made me feel loved. It's as if I was Rosaline. People will think it's absurd of me if I say if this book were a person, I'd marry it but no one's hear to judge my bizarreness. It's just me.

However, I also found it bizarre that the writer of the book was labelled unknown.

* * *

The next day, everything went back from the same old routine but there was one exception. The school came to an end and all at once the students bursted out the front entrance in groups. My best friend Kisa stayed at home because she was ill and the rest of my friends instantly headed home. I was stuck on cleaning duty by myself since my partner was away. The teacher requested for volunteers to help clean the classroom with me but I turned down the offer even though one individual was willing to lend a helping hand.

If she was really willing to help me, she could've sacrificed her time to be somewhat useful even without the teacher's consent. Oh well. Everyone can't help it but be human.

Wiping the last chalk mark off the blackboard, I paced my way out of the classroom. As usual, I paid no heed to my surroundings and let my mind wander elsewhere while climbing down the school's staircase.

Then an accident happened.

My right foot missed one step down the steep of stairs. I repeat one step. Missing one step led everything turn horribly wrong. A sharp crack and a piercing scream split the silence into two the moment when my right knee made contact against the hard cement.

I swore loudly. Twice, thrice, the fourth time and the fifth. Every swear word escaped naturally out of me with every scream of pain. I was panting nonstop.

"Aizawa-san?" a concerned adult voice called out from the distance. "Aizawa-san!" the voice sounded more alarmed and agitated this time.

My eyes were completely shut yet tears were leaking out. The teacher carefully placed my body in a recovery position as I suppressed the urge to curse. "A-Akashi-san, please contact Aizawa Kasumi's parents immediately while I call the ambulance,"


	7. Scene 6: The Forgotten Wingless Bird

Scene 6: The Forgotten Wingless Bird

I cannot believe this. Akashi Seijuurou witnessed my great slipup of all time by pure coincidence? That's got to be a joke. Who roams and stays after the last hour of school? The basketball club doesn't have practice today as well. Akashi must've probably done some errands with the teacher beside him.

"Akashi-san, please stay and look after Aizawa-san while I go contact the ambulance in the staffroom," I heard the frantic adult's footsteps paced off into the distance while his voice already sounded far away. You've got to be kidding.

Grunting, I pushed my bruised limbs off the unsanitized floor with one hand as I wiped the salty fluids from my eyes with the other. I faced my back towards the silent redhead, assuming to myself he was calling me a burden in his head and absolutely not wanting to be here alone with my valueless presence.

"_Take the book. I want to leave,_" his voice chimed coldly within my mind from back then.

Upon remembering his cruelty from back then, I started to tremble as my hands shaped themselves into tight balls. The inside of my chest felt unbearable; it was messed up like it was spat upon on. I couldn't breathe properly not with him in the same air as I was in. If a venomous poison somehow got injected into my system and stopped my lungs from functioning, that venom would be Akashi's hostility. The only way to wash this poison off my lungs was to stand up however...

I shot a glance to my injury, paling up. To my horror there was a massive blotch of purple that covered more than the surface of my kneecap. With a shaking hand, I lightly skimmed on the serious bruise I had brought upon myself. I pressed on it lightly by my fingertip which inflicted a static pain within me. "Ouch," I sucked in the air sharply. I was relieved that my other knee wasn't badly bruised.

I started to position myself to stand up with only one limb not cooperating. I was still being watched by Akashi which made me uncomfortable as my body shook like a newborn lamb in his field of vision.

"Why are you trying to stand up?" my bottom was almost off the floor when Akashi spoke for the very first time.

"Because I can," I whispered loudly so that he could hear it. I didn't look at him for I felt like I would embarrass myself if I do.

"You and I both know you can't," his answer was cold like the unnerving reality.

"I know..." I lowered my voice this time, not letting him hear me accept his fact. "If you're here just to watch and discourage me, you can leave," what I spoke wasn't true bravery. I wasn't trying to be daring or sounding like I had faith in myself. He'll watch me fall and cry countless of times while I try to achieve that one impossible result.

I had no support to help me stand up. My right knee would tense up and ache every time my bottom left the floor. There was no progress. There were no results except for failing. There was nothing I could do.

Strong arms slithered its way on my backside and behind my knees, feeling it tensed as it embraced and carried my figure gently off the school floor. Akashi Seijuurou stared at me closely like a prideful lion keeping an eye on its prey. I, on the other hand, couldn't avert my attention away from his deep-colored heterochromatic eyes. Why was that? I simply fell for him all over again.

As if the spell has worn off between us, he shook his head and sighed. "You're no different from a flightless baby bird," he murmured, adjusting his hold on me. "You don't mind being wingless for the rest of your life, do you?"

It was a vague question but it somehow made sense to me after repeating it over and over my head. "I don't think I'll ever taste the blueness of the sky which happy people soar in," my response was nonchalant as Akashi kept quiet. "I prefer to observe happy people rather than joining in and asking myself if I'm truly having fun,"

I realized my inner dilemma a couple of years ago. It started off when my conscience kicked in and asked me delusional questions like if I really did enjoy being around my friends or am I alright just being alone; do I put a fake smile around them since I get depress afterwards at home; if something good would have happened to me, wouldn't that mean something completely reverse will be thrown at me back?

_Aren't you way overdramatic?_My conscience whispered in my ear in anon.

"I don't know..." I murmured. My eyes flickered open to see a creamy white ceiling above me. I sniffed in the cool atmosphere and was greeted by a scent of a sanitized hospital room. Did I fall asleep? I don't remember feeling exhausted or faint at school. On second thought, where did that red head man go? "Akashi..."

"Dear, Kasumi's awake," I heard my mother's tired voice on my far left side. I turned my head towards the direction of the voice and saw my mother shaking an arm of my father who was sound asleep. Father rubbed his eyes as he let out a long yawn. "How are you feeling, Kasumi?" my mother squeezed my cold hand gently with hers.

"I'm feeling fine," I said, stripping the blanket off that was over me to see my right knee all bandaged up neatly. I sighed, covering my leg with the blanket. Regularly at this moment I could've been sleep deprived while reading a good book inside my mansion instead of waking up in a hospital. I'm the kind of person who's really picky of schedules. "What time is it?"

"It's about to go nine," mother replied quickly. She picked up a tray of food that was on a cart beside her and laid it down carefully on my lap. "Eat this. You missed out your afternoon tea and dinner so you must be hungry,"

"Yeah. Thank you for the food," I closed my eyes and clapped my hands together in prayer. I was honestly starving. I didn't care about how bland the hospital food tasted.

As I munched on my cold rice, I noticed a smile forming on my mother's youthful face. I asked her what was she smiling for but she didn't answer me.

My father got up from his seat and walked towards my bed. He looked very professional-like especially wearing the formal suit and tie. "Kasumi," he started off in a plain collected manner. "Your mother and I thought you might like to hear this great news we discussed with Mr. Akashi-"

"You're engaged to Akashi-kun, darling!" mother blurted out, flinging her arms around me as she gave me a tight hug. My father sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, complaining that he wanted to break the news out to me first.

My brain lagged upon receiving such surrealistic information. I choked on the bits off food in my throat, finally registering of what was said to be real. "A-Are you joking?" I coughed as I lightly pushed mother off my front, breaking the hug. My mother raised her eyebrows as my father furrowed his in confusion.

"Why? Do you not like it?" my father interrogated me sternly.

I shook my head. "Akashi already has someone else..." I reasoned out to them which I thought I'll never say.

They were struck in awe especially the head of the Aizawa family. "I'll briefly discuss to Mr. Akashi about that issue," father cleared his throat, staring at me then to the ground beneath him. "Nevertheless... from today onwards, you and Akashi are both engaged; you're his fiancée and I expect you to behave appropriately this time," his tone was strict as if he was a hostile military leader. "What happened last time between your former fiancée which got the Akashis involved, I don't want anything like that to happen ever again. If I hear any silly predicaments around you that'll damage and soil both family names, I might as well teach you a lesson of what life does to people who-"

"Dear, you're going too far," mother snapped coldly. "I'm not going to let you use that sharp tongue of yours against our daughter. I won't tolerate it,"

I clutched the hem of my blanket trying to keep myself from trembling. If only there was something in this hospital that would give me a painless amnesia to take that unpleasant event off the back of my head. I wouldn't hesitate to drink a dose of it. Remembering only a few seconds of that memory, I slapped a hand over my mouth as guilt came to stay and bring its heavy weights inside my stomach. I ceased the urge to vomit.

_I didn't mean to fall in love with him back then and now._

"Hello? What can I help you?" father picked up his phone and pressed it against his ear. "W-What?! That can't be-" he gasped, horror dawning over his composed expression. It might've been my first time seeing my father act this shock in front of us since it he rarely shares careless expressions.

Curious, I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong. Unfortunately, I wished I kept my mouth shut or better yet never knew the person who got into a freak accident.

Akashi Seijuurou was in hospital and in critical condition. What was the cause? The chauffer ran into a red light and the private car which Akashi was in got hit by a truck.

My fiancée doesn't have a single clue or any recollection of who I am after he awoke from his five-day coma.

Happy birthday, Akashi Seijuurou! asdfghjklkfnkasf! I can't- /shot idk what im writing..


	8. Scene 7: New Identity, New Role

Scene 7: New Identity, New Role

"Who are you?" he raised an absentminded question in the air as his head laid comfortably against the soft pillow behind him to give support for his condition. His pair of multi-colored irises bore down upon me at the foot of his bed where I sat in a wheelchair.

My mother stood beside me, feeling her grip flinch on the handles of my wheelchair while I stared at him with wide eyes. My mother and I both looked to each, puzzled by his sudden question. I gazed at Akashi again.

He tilted his head a bit to the side, his messy crimson hair dropped like blood down his temples. "Ever since I awoke from my coma, you're always idly sitting in the same space as I am. This is the umpteenth time I've seen you around here and I've been growing impatient since my you piqued my curiosity. Tell me, who are you?" he uttered impassively as though he lied about his growing curiosity.

"Her?" mother pointed her finger at me. Akashi nodded his head slowly. On that moment, a cold chill ran down my spine, making the tiny hairs around my body stand on end. It felt like I had become mute because I was too speechless to utter a word. "W-Well... this girl... her name is Kasumi. She's your fiancée," mother stuttered, her voice sounded obviously dumbfounded.

"My fiancée?" Akashi whispered under his breath. "Which family were you rose from?" he slightly frowned, his brows furrowed.

My lips parted, asking myself mentally if that question was spoken from someone else's mouth in the room. The scary thing was it was just the three of us alone. The doctor, his father and my father will be arriving soon with information of Akashi's condition.

"Akashi-kun... she's my daughter," mother slowly spoke while I tried to find words; simple words which kindergarten students use to introduce themselves in their first day of school. However, it felt impossible to do. My head was too messy and rotten to say such simple words of introduction.

He has forgotten all of it; our pasts, our promises, our little secrets and especially that fateful day where I drove a knife deep within his heart behind his back. How do I feel? How should I react? Where should I start?

_Oh God... I feel grateful. _

A new guilt spread across my stomach while the happiness that was aching to play a twisted smile on my parted lips twitched. I was happy. I was so content. God has given me another chance to set things right again. Yet, why is there still guilt lingering within me, telling me this one in a lifetime chance that I have never foreseen is the cause of it?

It's not a question of forgive and forget. It's a question if I should ask forgiveness from Akashi about that day _or _if I should leave it this way; forgetting the sin and finally moving on. It's a question of honesty or choosing to be human.

"Aizawa Kasumi..." Akashi pressed his palms over his eyes, clutching the strands of his long red bangs. "I never knew Tomoe and Saki had a little sister," he murmured, lifting his hand off his eyes. He gazed down at me which I felt alienated from my siblings he knew the names of. "Mrs. Aizawa, can I please have a private chat with my fiancée? It will only take a moment," Akashi requested politely.

I tensed up, feeling my wheelchair motioned from the spot. I became nervous each second my mother wheeled me to Akashi's right side. My heart drummed even faster yet uneasily after my mother shut the door behind her from the outside.

Akashi pushed his hands against the soft mattress, placing himself in a sitting position. I watched him in all carefulness, this time my heart was drumming gently within my chest. Noticing his pillow sagging behind him as he moved, I stretched my arms to clutch the end of its soft rectangular body and pulled it straight up from his back, placing it behind his head for comfort. My hands retreated back to my lap as they started to sweat in anticipation.

"Thank you, Kasumi," that was the first time in years Akashi spoken to me in a soft manner. I was surprised since I was used to the impassive monotone voice he always voiced to everyone. I pressed my lips together in a line, concealing the pinking blush. "I presume I'm engaged to a handicap stranger," he reckoned, scanning me from top to bottom as I sat silently in my wheelchair.

"N-No..." I squeaked feebly, trying to contradict his assumption.

"Oh. So you aren't mute," he quirked a lone brow while a small smirk played on his lips.

"I-If you think I'm lame, I'm not..." I couldn't help but sound shaky. I can't believe we're having a normal conversation just like the old times. I don't want to ever wake up from this dreamlike reality.

"Sorry. I was just teasing," he apologized. His eyes then travelled down on my bandaged knee. "Were you with me on the day of the accident?"

I shook my head. "You don't need to worry for me. I'm fine despite that I'm the one who should be concerned for you,"

"Why should you be? We're not even close," he said, his eyes narrowed as though I was bugging him. "Thank you for being considerate but I prefer that you don't show signs of it,"

I pressed my lips together, exhaling a deep sigh. There was no doubt Akashi had returned to his old self in front of me without recognizing who I really was to him. Moments later, we heard a loud knock on the door then a creak after it swung open. A doctor strode in with a clipboard in his hand whilst my parents and Akashi's father followed close behind him. Father stole a stern glance to me then focused his attention on the redhead patient beside me.

"So... he doesn't remember anything about her?" I heard the doctor whisper in anon to my mother. Mother nodded in concern while my father stole a stern glance to me. Mr. Akashi exchanged words of reassurance to his only son.

"Unfortunately, Akashi Seijuurou is showing one of the symptoms of amnesia. The probability of getting amnesia after receiving a severe impact to the head is moderately high. Fortunately, he's blessed with a sturdy skull and so far there are no signs of internal bleeding or blood clot in our x-ray scans. However, I personally suggest for him to be confined here for a few or several days to be treated and tested before we give the okay," the doctor concluded. "His memories with Aizawa Kasumi is buried deep within his mind since you two might've recently met each other a couple of months ago,"

"Actually..." I began to protest but out of nowhere father harshly cut me off.

"They met each other four months ago," my father surmised. "Before Kasumi knew she was engaged to Seijuurou which she decided to move in to us for that reason, in the last two years she was studying abroad in America since I sent my two other children over there to study diligently in the same age as her as well,"

"What?" I stripped everyone's gaze away from my father to me in an instant. "What are you trying to-"

They didn't give me a chance to finish myself. I was wheeled off by my mother as father glowered at me darkly. "Excuse me," my mother said, her voice was calm as she pushed my wheelchair out of the room. She closed the door behind her, sighed and gazed unto me with a tired look in her eyes. "Kasumi, dear, you should've not raised your voice like that especially to your father," she told as if she didn't hear any of the made up lies of her husband.

"What is he doing? Tell me, why is he lying in front of the Akashis and the doctor?" I interrogated, scared. The only truth he told was my two siblings studying abroad in America for two years. I too was given the same opportunity also but I turned it down for it was pointless.

My mother pressed her temples. "He's doing this for your sake and Akashi's health," she explained. "Apparently, the doctor said that there is a low moderate possibility Akashi won't retrieve his memories back but by chance he gains his recollections of you through slowly recovering then you have to explain to him that you were only just looking out for his condition. His brain is too vulnerable to retain such a huge gap line from you two were in middle school. If we were to attack him of memories that he can't grasp and make sense, we'll surely deal great pain to his brain,"

"B-But why is there a need to lie on my identity?" I stuttered. A sick sensation started to boil within my stomach. "What if he finds out that this whole thing is a lie? What should I tell him if he demands an explanation of who I really am? Should I carry on lying, hiding about _that_ even after he regains his memories of me back?" I was hopelessly begging for solutions that will give me the relief I wanted from my mother but she only displayed obvious signs of helplessness in front of me.

I was holding on to a thin cheap string all this time. At first thought, it was reliable to trust someone who you're close to; the closer you are to them, the stronger the bond, the better.

_How ironic can you get? _my conscience mocked me. _You act like as if you hadn't done it before. You make me puke with your hypocrisy. Humans don't know what they're saying until they acknowledge their sins. This is your karma,_

"Kasumi, dear," my mother exhaled a soothing whisper. She knelt before me and squeezed my shaking fists on my lap. "I'm sorry," she apologized, brushing my fringe off my eyes to the side. "Your father and I will help you get through this. Just follow our commands and I guarantee you'll be safer. Please, trust us,"


End file.
